And into the Sun
by Thecastlefan101
Summary: M rated companion story to Out of the Grey. It's been so long. So very very long since she's made love to someone.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine. But a girl can dream…**

**Don't necessarily have to read ****_Out of the Grey_**** to read this. But some little details may be confusing.**

It's been so long. So very very long since she's made love to someone. Will hasn't touched her in at least a year, a lifetime it seems like. But that's okay because here she is with this beautiful man. Her best friend and she couldn't trust anyone else to do this with. This is the first time she would be giving herself to someone that isn't her husband. She's scared but she's anxious more so. She's been secretly imagining this moment since the day he comforted her at Remy's. She's wanted to make love to him not only for herself but as a thank you for all that he's done for her. And right now she's willing to thank him generously.

She started off in control, leading him to do the things she wants. She's willing to take him right here in her kitchen because she's just so eager to have him but he stopped her. Or better yet surprised her by taking over. Before they could walk any further he grabbed both of her hands and tore them from his body, never letting his lips leave hers. He backed her up and held her firmly against the refrigerator door and pushed her hands up above her head. He kissed her mouth hard and deep as if this was the first time she'd let him explore her.

She couldn't help but moan into him. It's just that…it's been _so long_ since someone has kissed her like this, since someone has _held _her like this. It's like it's all new to her, as if she's never experience making love before.

But she hasn't has she? Not really. With Will it was always just sex. But right now what she's feeling just from having Castle kiss and touch her this way is so much more than Will could ever give her. Every inch of her body is _aware _of him being so close, being so warm against her. She just wants him. Not this teasing thing he's doing to her. Although, she could give it right back to him.

Before she could make her next move Castle placed both his hands on either side of her waist and lifted her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around him and when her pelvis came into contact with his lower abdomen she grimaced from the pleasure that shot through her from between her thighs. His large, warm hands started to slowly explore her body. But just having him touch her this intimately is enough to have her coming before they even did anything.

The passion from his mouth, his touch, his caresses are enough to put her mind in a foggy haze. She can't comprehend anything but the feel of him. He walked her upstairs never slowing his stride or removing his mouth from the attack he was doing on her lips.

"Second door to the right," whispered breathily in his ear. He didn't acknowledge that he heard her, just followed her instructions and flew into the guest room. No way would she make love to him in the bed that Will cheats on her in. she respects Castle too much.

He dropped her on the bed and before she even had a chance to realize what happened he's climbing on, pushing her to lay back. He started savagely kissing her which only fueled her even more. She was getting closer and closer to the edge every second as he touched and kissed her. Soon she won't be able to withstand the agony. She'll need him inside of her.

Then suddenly as if some invisible force had come over and taken control of Castle he stopped. He stopped touching her and kissing her and doing all those wonderful things to her body. But when his eyes connected with hers she saw it. He tried to hide it, push it down deep within himself, and keep locked up but she saw. She knows. She saw it dawn on him just then. The realization that this is real, that what they have is stronger than what either of them could have possibly imagined. And her heart started beating harder in her chest. Does he see it in her too? And if he doesn't he will by the time the day is over.

She can still see the love in his eyes. He can't hide it from her, he can't push his feelings down. Especially not while they're doing what they're doing. During this time is when it's going to come out the most. Slowly he leaned over her and pulled her shirt up and over her head. Sweeping all her hair to one side of her face. With the newly revealed flesh he took his time drinking her in, gliding his fingers over her exposed skin. It was like he wanted to memorize her: know every single detail on her skin and she couldn't help but feel more exposed over that then the fact that he was taking her clothes off.

His fingers went lower, teasing the waistline of her jeans. She could feel her need for him throbbing harder as his hands started to unbutton her pants. He pulled them down, peeling them off her skin. He tossed the discarded clothing on the floor and focused his attention back on her. He kissed his way up her legs to her inner thighs. Her eyes closed on their own volition and she began panting from the anticipation. When she didn't feel him touching her anymore she opened her eyes and saw him taking off his own clothes. He was busy with the buttons on his shirt so she'd thought she help him with his pants.

Never letting her eyes waver from his she undid his belt and pants and pushed them down to his ankles. When they both were in nothing but underwear Kate moved languidly up the bed knowing that he'd follow her. They knew what was next and neither of them could stand to hold back anymore. Although it wasn't spoken the love between them was undeniable.

Their breathing picked up as the last of their clothing came off and ended up in the heap on the floor. She's so nervous now. It has been a while for her. She's scared but she knows he wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

He kept his gaze on her, waiting for her. It's all up to her now. She could either push him away or encourage him to continue. And for some strange reason she finds herself smiling. She's the one who wanted this. She had to convince him and yet here he is asking her permission. He's so thoughtful of her. She doesn't deserve him. He doesn't deserve being only able to have half of her.

Kate reached over to the drawer next to the bed and pulled out a silver packet and handed it to him with a smirk. He smiled back, clearly understanding and accepting the challenge.

When Castle entered her for the first time all bets were off. She never- couldn't ever have imagined _this_. He fills her and warms her with every stroke, grind, and undulation of hips. She didn't think the intensity would be at full capacity. She's never experienced this before. With Will it was always the same now boring hump until you come. But this_? _This is magical.

All she can see his stars. All she can feel is him. All she hears is them. The sounds of them creating a bond that could never be broken. It'll forever be between them, connecting them to each other for all their lives.

She clenched him. She wants him to come inside her. Its becoming too much, she can't handle it anymore. She did it again. And again until he growled. Yes growled and the sound had her whimpering. He roughly placed a hand on her hip to get her understand how serious he was.

"Stop," he demanded. And the harshness in his tone has her spiraling and before she could stop herself her walls are clenching tighter as she comes. Forcing him to come with her. She could feel him filling her. Warm and loving. She's never felt like this before.

Once they were both able to catch their breath she turned to him and smiled which quickly turned into a fit a laughter. He soon joined her. Laughing at how content they both are right now. At themselves for their behavior.

"Are you okay?" He asked her when they both calmed down.

"Never- Ahh!" Castle interrupted her answer by pulling out of her quickly and without warning. "Better."

"I'll bet," he said sounding off. Kate looked over at him and looked down the sheet in astonishment. She never expected that to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rick's place**

Kate stood up and stood behind Castle, letting her hands trace his shoulders. She brought her mouth close to his ear and whispered, "It's been two days since we've seen each other. Forty eight whole hours since we've been together." As she speaks she began kissing the side of his neck and letting her hands roam the span of his chest. "We owe to ourselves to have as much of each other as we can."

"If you're trying to convince me to sleep with you, you've succeeded. But-" he turned in his chair to face Kate and to take her hands in his. "Are you sure you wanna do it again?"

"Guess what else I bought when I got the morning after pill?"

"Kate, you didn't have to-"

"I wanted to. Now stop making excuses and come have sex with me."

"'Kay." He said smiling.

Castle followed her as she led him to his bedroom. He watched in awe as she undressed herself on the way there and did a slow undulating dance while undressing. Eventually he couldn't keep his hands off her as his need to touch her grew.

Castle grabbed her hand to spin her around to face him then smashed his lips into hers. With his strength he crushed Kate's body into his because he wants her as close as he can get her.

"Kate," he said breathily. "This is much more than just sex."

"I know," she mumbled in between kisses.

Her hands found the hem of his shirt and proceeded to dig underneath it to find skin. Kate's hands are warm against him, her body just as hot.

He walked her backwards towards the bed, never letting his lips part from hers, to devour her body for the goodness she brings.

It was inevitable that they would enter into this stage of their friendship. He knew from the beginning that if he wasn't careful that he would ending up falling for her and that's what he did. With every ounce of his being he loves her and he'll do any and everything for her.

She lifted his shirt above his head and Castle quickly said his prayers because he knows this woman will be the death of him. He's never felt this way with any other woman before.

He nibbled at her neck while slowly laying her back on the bed. Their first time was kind of frantic and rushed because she was eager and picking up her kids was at the forefront of her mind. But now they have time and he will take it to cherish her and treat her like the beautiful creature she is.

He wants to memorize her body. Every curve, freckle, bump, and scar. They'll be his as much as they are hers.

She's getting eager again and she's trying to speed him up but he'll have no of it. He'll enter her when it's time.

He flipped her on her stomach to kiss down from the nape of her neck down to the thicker skin on her upper thighs.

He traced the line of her spine and took the curvature to memory. As he touches her he notes that Kate's breathing is speeding up.

"Rick?"

"Yes beautiful."

"I need you to touch me." He can hear the plea in her voice. "Really touch me."

When he didn't speak afterwards Kate turned underneath him to face him. She rested a hand on his cheek before capturing his mouth with hers. He allowed himself to get lost in her taste. It's so easy for him now because he's already given his heart to her.

Before he met Kate he use to wonder what his life meant and how it turned out to be so far away from the way he planned it. He had a bad girlfriend a crazy mother and fans who liked him only for his looks and money. His life was dull, grey, and depressing. But Kate Beckett was his beacon in the midst of all his darkness.

Both fully undressed now Castle settled himself between Kate's legs and she wrapped them around his waist. She ran her fingers through his hair before taking his hand in hers and waiting for him to move.

Castle stared into Kate's eyes as he lifted her hips and penetrated her. Her emerald green eyes turned black with desire and fiery lust. He continued agonizingly slow back and forth movements inside her. He watched her reactions to every slide of his shaft, squeeze of his fingers, and kiss from his mouth. He needs to know every time she'll gasp or whimper or bit down on him. He wants-needs to make her lose her mind so she'll hold nothing back.

Her eyes fly closed and he stops moving.

"Rick," she sighs and he can feel her grinding against him as much as she can.

"Open your eyes Kate." When she did he added, "Keep them open. I need to see you."

Kate nodded once and when he began his slow torture he could tell she was fighting herself to keep her eyes open. She moaned his name and squeezed the hand that was holding his while trying not to be knocked into oblivion.

_"Oh God, yes Rick."_ And he sped up just a little more causing her to whine with pleasure.

When she came her body stiffened and he could tell she wasn't breathing through it. Her eyes exploded with green and her bottom lip disappeared into her mouth again. Her nails dug into his scalp and she arched her back and neck through it causing him to lose control and come right after her.

"That was amazing," she whispered.

"No. It was better than that. I just can't think of the word for it right now."

Kate gave him a lighthearted chuckle.

* * *

"Shower first", Castle said.

"I'll need a change of clothes."

"You can wear something of mine."

"Why can't we shower at my place?"

He turned on his side to look at Kate. "It's easier for you to wear something of mine than I yours."

"Fine but to save time we have to go together." She gave him a seductive smile.

"You're trying to kill me woman."

"Of course not. Just slightly injure."

Kate set the water temperature for the shower before stepping inside. He followed close behind and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"Kate I need to tell you something."

"I know. Me too." She turned to press her lips to his.

"Oh you do, do you?"

"Yeah," she smiled. She picked up his shampoo and squirted a decent amount into the palm of her hands then began to massage it into his scalp.

"You're good at this."

"I wonder why."

After washing his hair and rinsing he did the same for her.

"Ow!" She shouted.

"Sorry. Clearly I'm not use to washing female hair."

"Clearly."

After waging each other they got out and Castle gave her a change of clothes.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Kate asked.

"No. I thought you were going to attack me."

"Wait until next time."


End file.
